1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to detecting a page identification. In particular, this invention is directed towards systems and methods for controlling dynamic content based on a page identification and proximity data.
2. Description of Related Art
A plethora of systems are available that detect or identify a particular page of a document. In particular, the systems generally involve mechanical switch-based techniques that are prone to false readings, or optical systems that have particular lighting or visual requirements. Alternatively, there are systems that require the reader to perform a specific function, for example, pressing a button, scanning, for example with a pen, a bar code, or passing a page through a reader to identify a page in, for example, a book.